


Like stealing candy from a baby

by RadaMaizer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadaMaizer/pseuds/RadaMaizer
Summary: AU work in progress.I do not own Killing Stalking nor Yuri on ice!!! I am not making any profit from writing this, all copyright rights belong to the creators of Killing Stalking and Yuri on IceI dislike all the pain Bum is going through in the original KS, so I am writing a fluffy happy ending Sang woo/Bum story.Set in the U.S., the boys are enrolled in special forces police training, where they meet, and discover a lot about the other one, and themselves.Well, I've done it, I needed other filling characters, so I shoved Yuri on ice characters in this sweet fic. Sorry not sorry. :)





	1. Chapter 1

Yoon Bum sighed for the hundredth time, casually looking up from his notes, eyes half hidden under his long bangs, observing the tall young man staring at him again from across the cafeteria.

Sangwoo was the others boys name, and he was very pushy, always trying to goad him into a conversation, but Bum was here to study, a job in the Intelligence Forces was all that was on his mind. Two gruelling years of service in the Korean army, followed by a transfer to the U.S. alongside his mentor, for lack of a better term, lieutenant Seung Bae, far from the horrors he endured back home under the care of his abusive uncle and ignorant weak grandmother.

Now was Yoon Bum's chance to succeed, to make a better life for himself. Another two years of training and he would hopefully nail a job in the police. He was smart enough, and he would work diligently in order to reach his goal.

So far though, three months into training, he had settled in, calmed down, and began to slowly adapt to the new life style. Americans were a lot more noisy, brash, always speaking their minds, for Bum it was better because he could read them more easily. Know who he had to avoid, and whom he had something to learn from. 

Sangwoo so far was in the avoiding category, sending pinpricks all along the back of his neck when he was in the cafeteria or in class, he could always feel the blond's stare, his face curious about the short, skinny, asian boy that usually had his nose buried in books, bangs obscuring his glass covered eyes. 

It was the serious demeanor that didn't suit the kind of person he seemed to be, was what drew Samgwoo's attention to him, if you would have asked him. The constant dark circles and the frail looking yet slightly athletic build that was also interesting. The glares the petite brunet sent him whenever he stared to much, amused Sangwoo and made him want to keep pestering the young man until he would befriend him.

So far nothing he tried had worked but he was persistent if nothing more. Being an only child, Sangwoo was accustomed to getting his way, that and his father, colonel Oh, often showered his child with gifts instead of his presence, so Sangwoo was long atuned to carefully and meticulously pursuing his objectives. In this case, the young students attention.

Books slamming closed were what woke Sangwoo from his daydreams, watching the slight brunet with a hot tightly muscled body, quickly packing his things and making his way out of the cafeteria, sending hellos and head nods in the direction of fellow students he knew.

"Bye Bum, have a good afternoon" Sangwoo wished to the brunet with a smile, fingers lifted and twirling in a mischevious grin that was met with a stern face that reminded him of his father, and a raised eyebrow.

"You too" Bum mumbled, as he made his way past Sangwo's table,sounding none too pleased to have to adress the blond.

Bum left the cafeteria and was pulled out of colorful day dreams of strangling the blond with the choke hold he had learned earlier that week in training, by his phone ringing, his mentor's ringtone trilling loudly in the quiet of the hallway.

"Hello Seung-chan, how are you?" the brunet asked, feeling calm envelop him as the lieutenant began talking.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoon Bum woke up tangled in the bed sheets the next morning, sweaty and gross, hair plastered to his forehead, his back stiff and his nose running from the cold that had settled in his room overnight. 

He had studied again late into the night, his open books still scattered on his bed proof of that. He had a test in criminology today and what better way to pass the time but by studying until you fall asleep, right, Bum thought, his back cracking painfully disagreeing. 

A groan escaped his throat as he began to stretch mindful of the books, he was extremely lucky he got a scholarship, and a hefty one at that, being an orphan and studying hard, had finally paid off for him. Well, his father's friend Seungbae stepping in and helping out was also a gift sent from above. He didn't want to think too much of his remaining family and how they had treated him, and where he would have been, had Seungbae not stepped in to help him after his parents deaths. 

With an ominous yawn, Bum woke up from his bed and swung his skinny legs over the edge of the bed. He looked down at himself and decided that he needed to ask Seungbae about that protein supplement he had mentioned he should take, now that he was required to go to the gym more often. It would be of great importance in his future job that he is physically capable of waiting out long hours as well as going through rough terrain, looking for clues on how to solve potential murders.

Bum didn't mind the heavy work outs, they were excellent ways to let out steam and achieve a different looking body, he hated looking in the mirror and seeing what his disgusting uncle had seen and abused. Skinny, with ribs sticking out, not being strong enough to fight off the old mans slaps, fists and often a belt slapped anywhere it could reach.

He looked marginally better now, two years in the Korean army, training and proper food and rest did that to a person. Bum would be grateful to Seunbae until the rest of his days, he had visited the fourteen year old orphan as often as he could after the boy remained an orphan, but not often enough as it turned out, since Bum had been abused by his uncle since the first week he had been dumped there, no other family to take care of the boy. Two years later, it would all come out, to Seungbae's fury that he had not spotted the clues earlier, when the boy had ended in the hospital, heavily bleeding, and on the verge of death, as the deranged uncle had finally gone too far and managed to rape the poor young man.

Seungbae had dropped by, as he always did, at least twice a month, to the gruesome scene. That was the closest the army lieutenant had been to murder the uncle. It all clicked then in his mind, the boy acting suspicious and becoming more and more withdrawn, dark circles never leaving the too young face.

He had wrestled the belligerent uncle, slammed him against the wall, and hit him hard enough to leave him unconscious as he took care of the bleeding boy.

Bum had been in his custody ever since, enrolled in the local millitary highschool, and living with Seungbae ever since.

Bum sighed deeply, still sitting on the edge of his bed, in his tiny but bright dorm room, rolling his head, trying to work out the stiffness from his shoulders and back.

He hated looking in the mirror and seeing his still too skinny body, it trigerred memories of his uncle, and he hated not being able to forget about those horrible two years of living with that monster. 

He was hundreds of miles away, in prison, but Bum still could not let go of the past. The therapy helped, but he still had a long way to go.

He was snapped out of his daydreams as he heard an obnoxious knocking on his door, followed by the blond morons trilling voice announcing, "wake uuup Bummy, test todaaay!!"

Bum looked at the door, feeling his face pulling into an ugly frown. That prick. Who did he think he was, pulling stunts like that? Sure, he was the colonel's son, and had a room next to Bum's, the military staff family had special treatment in the form of getting a one person room instead of sharing a room with two or three other boys. Bum was under Lieutenant Seungbae's care, so he too, had qualified for a single room. It was tiny, but Bum preferred it that way. The only inconvenience was in the form of the much too chipper blond neighbor that woke him up most mornings in that manner. 

Well that, or meeting in the common shower, feeling the blond discreetly checking him out.

Bum got up with a huff, and started gathering his toiletries, heading to the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, Bum had classes until four P.M. and then he was free for the weekend. He had been eagerly awaiting that moment, because they normally had the weekends off, and Bum spent them at Seungbae's house, with his mentor's boyfriend, Alex. Alex had been one of the reasons Seungbae had been so eager to move half way across the world, dragging Bum along with him. Bum was suspicious of the smiling blond at first, he seemed very superficial and his charm was irresistible for most people, Seungbae included. Alex only had to hint that he was moving back home, ready to take on the job his father had arranged for him, and casually suggesting that Seungbae was welcome to come move with him, if it were possible, that the brunet was practically prancing around with joy at the thought that they didn't have to end their 3 year relationship. Alex made sure to extend the invitation to Bum as well, a fact that made Bum frown at the bubbly blond, but Seungbae had accepted and began planning the move straight away.  
They had been living in the blond's home for half a year now, and Bum had learned a lot more about Alex, he was only two years older than Bum, but he was a very cerebral kind of person. They got on well, despite the very different backgrounds they came from. 

Bum was an abused orphan, while Alex had the world at his feet, his mother was rich and ran a successful business, while his father was a Special Forces Major. 

His family knew and accepted him being gay, well, they did after Alex took off to Korea for three years, until his father decided to see things his son's way, and more or less begged him to come home, ending the silent war he led with his wife over not wanting to accept his son's orientation.

Bum was heading out the door of his room, a beef jerky sticking half out of his mouth, duffel bag over his shoulder stuffed with dirty laundry, thoughts on Alex's delicious meal waiting for him, when he ran into his not so secret admirer again, staring at him from the door of his own room.

Sangwoo at least had the decency to look down from his staring for a second, his big eyes looking owlish under those big lens glasses he wore.

"Heading away for the weekend?" the blond asked in a gruff voice, stuffing one hand in a pocket.

Bum suppressed the need to sigh, and nodded instead, beef jerky still in his mouth, still being chewed, politeness be damned.

"You staying here the weekend?" Bum asked, not wanting to antagonize his neighbor, but at the same time, starting to walk towards down the hallway.

"Maybe I'll stop for a visit tomorrow, see my folks, you going to your... family right?" Seungbae stopped himself, he knew a bit of the other boy's situation, but didn't want to upset him. He hardly spoke to him as it was.

"Hmm... Well, have a good weekend." Bum replied with a forced smile and a wave, and hurried down the hallway, away from the prodding blond.

"Yeah, you too." He heard the loud reply as he made his way towards the stairs.

The autumn air was still pleasant in California, and Bum inhaled it deeply as he made his way to the bus stop, his treck was cut short though, by the sound of a car stopping beside him with a honk, a familiar red Chevy, pulling up, and rolling windows revealing a smiling Seungbae, eyebrows raising in amusement at Bum spacing out.

"I was honking for a while now" the brunet said, bent over the seat, looking at Bum over his glasses. "What were you thinking about?" he asked as Bum threw his bag in the back seat, and slipped into the front seat, his disposition getting better by the second, now that Seungbae was next to him. Seeing family, he thought to himself, smiling at his friend, indeed he was going to spend the weekend with family.

"Just spacing out" Bum replied. "Thinking about the wonderful meal Alex will no doubt have made." Bum grinned, reaching for the radio buttons, and hearing Seungbae's delighted laugh filling him with happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

They reached the house hidden in the hills in relative silence, Bum had fallen asleep after the they left the busy streets, the heat beating down on them, even though autumn was on its way. The crunching gravel and the car moving slightly from left to right over the rough terrain was what woke Bum up, half an hour had passed and there was a pleasant breeze now that they were closer to the woods.

He remained in the same position, face half pressed against the window, looking at the passing scenery, until he felt a large hand squeezing his knee gently.  
Bum turned to look at a smiling Seungbae.

"So, how do you like the classes so far? Are they very different from the ones at home?" Seungbae asked, pushing his sliding glasses up his nose.

Bum answered with a shrug, "they're fine I guess, no one picking on me," Bum said, knowing that was half of the unspoken question Seungbae asked.

"I hope things work out for both of us, and that we're gonna be OK here" Bum said after some thought, Alex's house coming into view, new, imposing, homey and with a large yard, filled with a very wide variety of trees, shrubs and plants. Alex was a scape artist, and he had started working with his mother in her scaping business. California had loads of loaded people that wanted their gardens looked after, so their business wasn't lacking in job offers or in profit.

Seungbae cleared his throat and with a final squeeze to the younger man's knee, he agreed, "yeah, we'll make things work either way Bum."

Bum let out a short laugh, and began waving at the figure standing now in the doorway next to three excited dogs.

Dinner was delicious, Alex was his usual charming self, bubbly, energetic, showering Bum with attention while trying and succeeding to Bum's dismay, in weeding out every piece of information he wanted out of the poor brunet. Bum was thankful Alex was on his side, he did not want to think about how different things would have been, had Alex wanted to use the things he got out of him against him.

Either way, it made good practice for avoiding answering said questions, for school work, they had interrogation practice in a couple of months. Bum let out a snort at that thought, Alex narrowing his eyes at him, trying to read him again.

"You alright Bum?" he asked with mischeviousness in his tone. 

"Yes, yes!" Bum waved him off, and busied himself by stuffing his face with more of the delicious egg-roll.

"We can go hiking this weekend, if you guys want." Seungbae suggested, and was met with fervent head nods from Bum, and a pleased smile from Alex.

"Sure, I can't wait to catch some rays," Alex said, stretching his arms out to the side, showing his lightly muscled chest, and ruffling Bum's hair, making him laugh, bits of food flying out of his mouth, which led to a horrified "Eww!!" from Alex, and cackling laughter from the other two table occupants.  
..............................................................................................

Evening came, finally bringing the chill with it, and the young men retired to their rooms, Seungbae telling something very interesting to his boyfriend, whom held him close and nodded every few seconds, but it was clear he was desperately trying to hold in a smile, and at the other end of the hallway, Bum retired to his own very spacious bedroom, letting the dogs join him as he got ready for bed.

He had just gotten settled in bed with his laptop, a gift from Seungbae and Alex, most of his things were, when he noticed the messenger button pinging with a new message.

Eyebrows rose up as he checked who might be writing to him so late, since the only two people he was truly close to, were in the next bedroom.

A frown pulled at said eyebrows as he noticed it was Sangwoo, he had given out his e-mail to his colleagues for school work purposes, but it seemed like his admirer couldn't wait until Monday to speak to him.

"Hey, what up, just wanted to remind you to get a warm sleeping bag for next months outdoor thing. Reese's must be close to you, they have great outdoor stuff." Sangwoo had written. Bum felt like slapping his forehead, he had forgotten about that.

"Thanks for reminding me, I'm gonna check it out this weekend. Have a good one." Bum replied.

He immediately got a wave emoji, followed by a kissy face one. It did not match Bum's sour expression at seeing it, and he was going to get the blond to stop bothering him, it was just a matter of doing it nicely enough, they still had two years of training together, heck, who knew, maybe they would even be working together after training was over.

The next morning they went to Reese's, got Bum the best, warmest sleeping bag they had, along with some other hiking clothes, and they tested them out by camping in the woods behind Alex's house.

Monday came all too soon, Bum got a lift to school from Seungbae, giving him a hug before heading to his dorm to drop his clean clothes and grab his papers, thinking of what classes he had that day.

He had an hour of exercise every day of the week, today was martial arts day, his favorite because even though he might get paired up with the blond hulk, he was good at evading him, not so good at throwing a good punch, the guy was built like a block of muscle, but it was good practice for him. That, and they weren't allowed to speak, which was the best part for Bum.

His thoughts turned south as he remembered a time when he couldn't evade a certain asshole, his uncle, who had made his life hell for too long. He still found himself thinking whether he could trust anyone after that experience. A simple touch, a hug, a good word thrown his way, made him remember and panic and think about losing the peace he had found.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Sangwoo, who else, putting his hand softly on his shoulder, guiding him along, and talking a mile a minute about his weekend, asking him how his was, and treating him like a fragile egg. He hated that about Sangwoo, it was like the guy could read him and would stop at nothing to get his attention. 

"So here we are, got you to your class" Sangwoo grinned and stopped them in front of Bum's classroom, only now dropping his arm and shutting up at last.

"Mhmm" Bum replied, knowing his lack of social interaction was the only thing stopping him from getting Sangwoo to fuck off and stop bothering him, well, without being to rude. He could do that, in fact he was itching to do that.

Sangwoo was staring at him expectantly. 

"Well, alright, thanks for reminding me of the sleeping bag, and uh... I'll see you at martial arts." Bum finished with a strained smile, Sangwoo smiling back.

"Sure, I can't wait for that thing. It's gonna be such a great learning experience." Sangwoo grinned.

Bum couldn't help but snort as the bell rang and he turned to go into his classroom, "you do know we're going to be looking for a murdered chicken, right?"

"But we'll be the ones to find its killer!" Sangwoo replied, finger in the air, grinning as he turned to go to his class.

Bum snorted again and went to his class.


	5. Chapter 5

Time rolled by quickly and the martial arts class came.

It was one of Bum's favorite classes, his therapist had suggested he enroll in a self defense class, so he would be prepared in case of another attack, and to give him more confidence in himself.

The other reason was that Bum had a lot of built up anger and frustration that he really had no other way of releasing. The therapist had nailed it there. 

It also gave the brunet a good excuse to throw punches at the people that irritated him. Sangwoo for example, with his stupid grin, and his stupid, privileged, loaded self. He knew that it was not Sangwoo's fault that he was rich and care free, but it did irk Bum that the blond was always trying to get his attention. 

He couldn't read his agenda, and it pissed him off.  
What possible reason could the blond have that he wouldn't stop tailing him?

His mussings were interrupted as the time alotted for stretching was up and their instructor anounced that today was karate day, and Sangwoo quickly siddled up to Bum, stupid grin in place, waiting for the instructor to pair up the students that hadn't chosen their partners.

"You really like getting slapped around by short asian people huh?" Bum grinned evilly.

Sangwoo nodded and smiled as he got into position, waiting for Bum to attack him.

It was a gruesome hour and a half of training, leaving Bum with a tender shoulder and knee, and Sangwoo feeling woozy from not being able to escape the death grip Bum had him in, head between the slight brunet's thighs. 

Sangwoo felt intrigued and attracted to the young man because of that. He seemed so innocent and bland, skinny and weak, but every time they sparred, whatever sport was chosen, Bum had always fought like a badger, giving it his all, even if it was clear he had little chance of winning.

The instructor sounded the whistle, the class was over, and all the students made their way to the showers.

"Great work Bum" the instructor clapped a hand gently on the brunet's shoulder, as he passed the two boys. "Sangwoo you too" he added, giving the blond a conspiratorial look. Sangwoo had a feeling he wasn't the only one that was surprised by Bum's toughness.

Bum nodded and gave a grimaced smile as he made his way out of the gym.


	6. Chapter 6

Time passed quickly and all too soon it was the week before Halloween when they had to go camping, Seungbae behaving more and more like a chimpanzee, very excited and loud, like he needed to be any louder.

They were paired up together again, and Bum thought he could live with the obnoxious blond for four days. That was until they got to the cabin they were supposed to be staying at, and discovered that a skunk had taken residence in said cabin, and had not taken very kindly to having been escorted off the premises by their drill instructor.

Due to the incident, they would have to spend the prelonged weekend camping in tents. There were groans all around the students, but they grudgingly set up camp hours later as another instructor had brought a van full of tents and warm clothes.

Sangwoo had been delighted to spend three nights in close quarters with the brunet. He did try to tone it down, as he could see everytime he made eye contact with the brunet, that he was not as equally pleased about the situation.

"Have you filled in the necessary equipment file for tomorrow?" he asked the brunet.

"Mhmm" was his reply from the brunet that had his nose buried in a textbook, a rasher sticking more than halfway out of his mouth, slowly being chewed. He gave off the impression of a cow chewing straw in a bored manner. Sangwoo couldn't resist stealthily taking his phone out and taking a picture of the scene. Bum caught him and narrowed his eyes at the blond, " you better not post that anywhere" was what the brunet threatened.

"Sure" Sangwoo chuckled as he put the phone away.

Evening rolled around and Sangwoo was growing more and more impatient to share a tent with the sullen brunet. He was dying to get the excuse to make small talk with the other boy.

The other boys had started a camp fire and were being loud and rowdy, frying marshmallows, potatoes and thin slices of pork, filling the forrest with noise and the mouthwatering smell of fried food.

Bum had moved from the pork meat to a baked potato, carefuly and slowly unwrapping and cutting the too hot treat, a calm, almost happy look on his face.  
Sangwoo was itching to ask Bum a thousand questions but he knew his optimism and cheeriness were irritating to the other boy.

"Great weather we're having huh?" Sangwoo asked, rolling his skewered marshmallow in the bright fire.  
"Yeah, I hope it stays the same" a young man with blond grey hair replied, settling closer to his boyfriend, a bespectacled asian boy. Everyone knew they were dating, but they were very discreet anout their relationship. 

Sangwoo caught Bum staring at him, watching his reaction, trying to read how he felt about the couple. A smile escaped Sangwoo, so Bum was most likely gay as well. At least he wasn't barking at the wrong tree.

Bum cleared his throat after that, and announced he was heading to bed, waving good night at the other boys, a chorus of good nights in reply, and headed for his tent, a flashlight guiding his way, as Sangwoo followed his progress and debated how long he should wait until he followed him back to their tent.


	7. Chapter 7

Bum had just gotten settled in, phone in hand, sitting all snug wrapped in his sleeping bag, a coat bundled up beneath his head, when Sangwoo made his way into the tent, cheery smile in place grating on Bum's nerves.

"It's gotten a bit chilly" Sangwoo said as he shook to emphasize his point, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

"Mhmm" Bum replied. "Everyone else turn in as well?" he wondered.

"Pretty much, Victor, JJ and the Yuri's are still out there. Major geeks those guys, they were arguing over bugs found in bodies, and hatching times. Eurgh!!" Sangwoo exclaimed shivering in disgust thinking of their anatomy classes, necessary for their future work, but disgusting when associated with bugs. Sangwoo had chosen this major specifically because dead bodies did not freak him out.

He was weirdly drawn to them, curious to untagle how the poor bastards had come to their demise. He wanted to put people that killed for fun behind bars. He knew that for sure. His sense of justice was very strong in that sense.

He couldn't pin point his fixation with death and dead bodies, but he was never unnerved by them. Ever since he had been a child, dead people never scared him. 

Maybe it had something to do with his father's absence, as he had an important career to build, and he was usually deployed in various parts of the country.

He had grown up raised by his mother, his grandparents an important role in his life. He was particularly close to his maternal grandparents, Sangwoo often accompanied his grandfather in to work.

Said grandfather was a legal examiner that spent his days cutting up dead people and finding out what led to their deaths.

Sangwoo would spend most of the day in the park that surrounded the building where his grandfather worked, his own mother a nurse in a recuperation facility set in the same building a couple of floors up.

When he got bored of the park and of visiting his mother, he went to his grand dad and he learned many things sitting on a stool close to the door, his grandfather's low calm voice chattering non-stop, his back to his nephew, so most of the gruesome details were kept hidden from the impressionable boy.

He still enjoyed talks with his grandpa to this day, he was retired now, but still very proud of his ambitious nephew. Sangwoo was sure that he had chosen this line of work thanks to his grand dad and mother. It brought a certain calm in his life that spending time with his over achieving father never did.

Now the thing that puzzled him the most was the brunet sitting with his nose buried in his phone trying to ignore his presence.

Sangwoo sniffed, and began to set up his own sleeping bag, thoughts of his family enough to distract him from the grumpy brunet.

He washed up in the spring near their camping spot, and bid Bum goodnight, not feeling much like prodding the other boy, getting a "good night" from him in return.

.............................................................................................

The next morning was filled with lots of moments drawn from a bad comedy film.

The alarm rang at five in morning, and the boys had half an hour to get ready for the day.

Sangwoo made tea and wanted to surprise the brunet, maybe start the wining over process by sucking up to him, but he tripped and ended up scalding the brunet's hands with the too hot chamomille tea.

Bum startled more than he got burnt, the tea only scalding his fingers, but he couldn't help from turning a hateful stare his way.

"Oww" he hissed, refraining from adding colorful expellatives his way.

"I'm so sorry!" Sangwoo winced as he began to look around for a bottle of cold spring water. "Here, this will help" Sangwoo said as he poured the cold water over the brunet's reddened skin.

"It's fine" Bum hissed lowly, murderous glare in his downcast eyes.

And as if to prove that the day was going to be shitty all around, Yurio, the blond russian that had been sleepily sitting on a rock, munching on a piece of toast, sprang up like he'd been burned as well, as a low rattle began to sound from underneath the rock he was sitting on.

There were a couple of minutes of panic, as the boys frantically ran around trying to find a makeshift pillow case and a long enough stick to catch the snake, but they proved their course in team work had paid off, as they caught the dangerous snake and escorted it far away from the camp site.

They started to mark the territory surrounding the camping site by taking turns pissing here and there at the suggestion of JJ a tall canadian that said that was what he did every time he went camping, to ward off wild life.

The day continued in the same manner, the asian Yuri having sprained an ankle going through the rough terrain, Victor getting all cut up from the low hanging branches scratching his legs, and getting points off for contaminating the "crime scene" with his own blood sample.

They found the "victim" eventually, a turkey missing its head, filled with maggots, to everyone's disgust, the team at the lab that would have to analise the date of death would be having the most fun, but for now, they bagged the victim and all evidence they could find, wrote it down, and stuck the turkey in a refrigerating box, keeping it from degrading further, and fresh enough for the lab team to further analize.

The day ended with a lovely storm, the boys running around, trying to clean up at least before hurrying in their respective tents.

Bum looked too alive to hide, the day's excitement having given him a certain pleased glow.

"Today went well." Bum commented as he quickly stripped in the confines of the tent. He was so delighted with how the day had evolved, that he didn't even notice Sangwoo sitting with his shirt pulled around his muscled arms, staring at him, eyes flicking from one bit of naked pale skin to the next.

He stopped himself when he felt his jaw go slack, and quickly turned his gaze to his sleeping bag, continuing his own stripping from the wet clothes.

"Yeah, it was very interesting, although I hope the rest of the trip is not this wet." Sangwoo replied as the sound of rain hitting harder and harder was making him a little unsettled.

The sound of Bum laughing drew his eyes at the now dry looking brunet, although his hair still wet, lazy grin in place, a fluffy towel wrapped around his neck.

"We'll live. I can't wait to collect samples tomorrow after the rain." Bum commented excitedly.

Sangwoo was at a loss, he was happy to see the boy so worked up on one hand, but completely awestruck as he had never seen him this relaxed and care free.

He cleared his throat, heart beating loudly in his ears, and with a weak smile he nodded his assent.

"Yeah" he replied in a hoarse voice. Get a grip he thought to himself, you're not fifteen for fucks sake.   
He busied himself getting his food out, offering one of his sandwiches to Bum.

The brunet accepted but only after offering a chocolate croissant in return.

Bum sighed and opened the tent's window, zipper pulled down, the low light making his thin figure look eerie. 

"Coming here was the best decision I have ever taken." Bum said in a contemplative voice, face turned toward the fresh cold air.

Sangwoo swallowed and cleared his throat before answering. " Yeah, it is a much better place to live than your country. Lots of people come here looking for a better life."

Bum nodded and added " I'm lucky Seungbae, my guardian" he added, as he turned to look at Sangwoo, "he thought it would be a good idea to leave that place. Too many bad memories..." he stopped himself as he realised he didn't want to sour his mood by talking about unhappy things that were better left behind.

"Well, you're free to hunt for chicken murderers here, bright fresh new start for you." Sangwoo quickly added wanting to lighten the mood.

Bum pulled a strained smile, the buzz of the day having been killed by his dark thoughts.

"Well, no better time than now to bury our melancholy in eating delicious nuts and listening to shitty music." Sangwoo announced, as he produced a large bag of mixed nuts, which he shoved at Bum, as he busied himself looking for the shitty music folder he had in his phone, specially selected music for times when nothing else made you crack a smile.

The beginning of Cotton Eye Joe began as Sangwoo began to talk of all the silly things he could think of, making Bum smile indulgently, thankful for the change of subject, and more for Sangwoo not prying into his life.

They kept the shitty music, nut munching marathon until the lantern lights were all the light they had, and then they turned in, the other boys in their tents having also quitened down.

Two more days to go, Sangwoo thought to himself, and operation woo Bum was going good, he smirked as he bundled up in his sleeping bag, his thoughts becoming hazier by the second as sleep claimed him, a light snore from behind him, the only noise to be heard.


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came too soon for Sangwoo, he woke up with a start as the bag they had eaten from crunched beneath his outstretched hand. He was stiff and cold despite the warm sleeping bag. Earth did not make for a comfortable matress. Beside him, face half buried in a make shift extra pillow was Bum, snoring lightly, a string of drool glistening from the edge of his mouth onto his shirt.

Sangwoo checked his phone and decided to let the other boy sleep since he had woken up an hour early.  
The blond gathered his clothes and slipped out as quietly as he could, braving the cold crisp morning air.

He wasn't the only one up too early he realized as he looked around. Half of the boys were sleepily gathered around an anemic fire, waiting for the water to boil so they could make some tea.   
Conversation picked up and Sangwoo forgot about Bum until he looked over at their tent an hour later, and noticed the brunet with only his head sticking out of the tent, blurry eyed and puffy faced as he surveyed the camp site. He blinked owlishly against the light and dissapeared behind the tent flaps, pulling a smile from Sangwoo.

Ten minutes later he emerged again, this time dressed and baring their food bags. Bum plopped down in Sangwoo's general area and held out his food bag which Sangwoo took with a nod of his head and a smile in thanks.

After breakfast another day of scouring the woods followed, their instructors giving them practical lessons that would be extremely valuable in their future work.  
That evening as they finally made their way back to camp proved to be heaven sent, as it had been a very tiring day for all the boys. Sangwoo hadn't had much time or energy to talk to Bum all day, as the instructor wanted them to do most of the field work that day, since the following day a down pour was announced and they were either going to bunk in their tents or go back to campus early.

Bum groaned as he started stripping his muddy wet clothes in front of their tent, giving Sangwoo a very pleasant sight, not even looking back to see if the blond was following suit or staring at him like a hungry man.  
He was in his black tight boxers and a form fitting white cotton t-shirt by the time Sangwoo realized he had barely gotten his jacket and back pack off and snapped out of it, looking around to see if anyone had noticed him staring. No one seemed to be paying attention to him as they were all in various states of undress, getting ready for dinner, heading over to the improvised shower or just getting in their tents and going to bed.

"I don't need anything right now but sleep." Bum groaned gaining his attention, as he was wrestling with his sleeping bag, trying to get it settled around his hips.

Sangwoo sniffed and nodded his assent. "Yeah, me too." He replied as he followed Bum in the tent, his clothes laying in a filthy pile near the tent.   
Bum unpacked their food and they ate in silence, Bum staring out at the beautiful scenery, munching on a sandwich, Sangwoo doing the same while trying to steal glances at the skinny brunet. Now that they were so close to one another, he could see the other boy was lightly muscled, not just skin and bones as he usually seemed in the baggy clothes he chose to wear. He also had scars all along his body. He couldn't pin point their provenience and he wasn't going to ruin the hard earned peace between them by asking.

"I hope we won't drown tomorrow" Bum joked as he fished a cherry tomato and plopped it into his mouth like a grape.

"No worries, I'll save you, I'm a good swimmer." Sangwoo grinned back, flexing one arm, making Bum's jaw go lax as his eyes followed the blonds movement. Sangwoo lowered his arm and chuckled at the brunet, Bum however turned his attention to their food, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden at being reminded how scrawny he was compared to the blond.

"Right, well I'm not worried, I'll probably just float if a flood comes." Bum laughed face half turned into a frown.

"Well then, you can drag me along too." Sangwoo laughed, trying to bring the other boy to better spirits.

Soon the crickets started chirping, and the sun had set completely, and the boys took their turns at the make shift shower before they turned in to sleep.

It was at midnight when the temperature started dropping that the boys woke up shivering in their sleeping bags.

Bum woke up first and started rummaging through his remaining clean and dry clothes, thinking what more to put on, as Sangwoo woke with a start and began a sneezing fit.  
"Jeez, what the hell, it wasn't this cold last night." Sangwoo said as he finished blowing his nose, shivers going through his body.

"Yeah, well it's most likely going to rain tomorrow." Bum said as he opened the tent flap a little to see outside. It was definitely cold but not raining yet.

"Hey, how about you come snuggle in my bag and we put yours over us." Sangwoo offered.

Bum gave him a withering look, his head snapping back to the blond, irritation enveloping him. 

Sangwoo could guess the look he was getting from the brunet, but right then not freezing seemed more important than Bum making faces at him. "I'll be good. Keep my hands and feet to myself. Just warmer maybe under two sleeping bags." Sangwoo grinned in Bum's direction.

A deep sigh followed, and after lots of shuffling, Sangwoo heard the tell tale noise of the zipper being pulled down.  
"If you do try anything, it will just give me the perfect excuse to beat the shit out of your smug bratty face." Bum replied as he crawled closer to Sangwoo's bag.  
"Ah come on, I'm not that bad." Sangwoo laughed as he felt Bum's cold hands touching his belly, and settling on his back beneath Sangwoo's sleeping bag, and then turning his back to Sangwoo's front, zipping the bag all the way up to his chin.

Sangwoo pulled the other bag over them, and settled in, pulling the other boy's body closer to him.

"Just maximising the heat exchange." Sangwoo laughed as he felt the other boy tensing up at being grabbed around the waist and pulled closer to his firm body.

"If your hands start wandering, you'll not use them for a while after I'm done with you." Bum growled in a serious voice.

Sangwoo couldn't deny that it turned him on seeing this side of the frail looking boy.  
"Mhmm, got it." He mumbled as he shamelessly put his face as close as he could to the other boys head. He could smell his coconut shampoo, and the smell of the woods. Sangwoo fell asleep with his hand casually draped over the other boys waist, as the tension in the other boy drained away, and sleep claimed him too not long after the blond.


	9. Chapter 9

The last day of camping started with a strong storm.  
The boys were woken up by thunder clapping above their tents, sending eerie lights across the darkened sky.

Bum woke up in a Sangwoo burrito, warm and dry and toasty, but he didn't appreciate the way the blond had his arms wrapped around him and a leg thrown over his own. The guy was a dead weight on top of his slim body.  
A second thunder finally startled the blond awake and he began to turn on his back, freeing Bum from his bear grip seconds before Bum was preparing to kick the oaf off of him.

Sangwoo pushed the sleeping bag off and began stretching beside the brunet, his muscles contracting and loosening, giving Bum quite a view. He was sitting cross legged by now and staring without wanting to at the big cat like blond.

Sangwoo finally opened his eyes and lazily ran his hand down his chest to his flat belly, slowly adjusting to being awake. Bum raised an eyebrow and couldn't help himself from throwing a barbed comment.

"You could do an add, promote sleeping 24/7." Bum said in a gravely voice, gesturing towards the blond with one hand. He got a snort in reply for his comment, followed by more stretching and an ominous yawn.

"Laugh all you want, but that was the best sleep I've had in a long time." Sangwoo said, "we should share the same bed more often." The blond said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and grinning like a loon. Bum punched him in reply, "ha ha, don't count on it blondie." as he turned to open the flap to see the mess outside.

Several other heads were sticking out of their tents doing the same, while a few meters from the camp site, JJ was wearing a transparent rain cloak and taking his time pissing, ignoring the pouring rain.

Yurio, his boyfriend was looking at him sleep mussed and ragged looking.

Their instructor made to get out of his own tent and announce the boys to gather their things as they would be heading back to camp a day early, but seeing most of them up he just yelled at them to pack up.

"We're going back today", Bum told the blond.

"Mhmm", Sangwoo replied, looking a little more awake, casually sitting with one arm blocking his semi and smilling lazily at Bum.

Bum sighed and tried to find it in himself to be angry at the blond, but it was hard when he wasn't talking.

Sangwoo sniffed and remembered what he wanted to ask the brunet. "So that means we get back today, process and analize the samples tomorrow and we're free for the next four days right?"

"Yeah, probably." Bum replied. He had forgotten they had off days, it was a good thing, more time to spend with his family.  
"You wanna come at my parents' beach house with me for Halloween?" the blond asked.  
"What?" Bum all but screeched, he did not see that one coming.  
"Uhm... well, some of the other guys are coming too, it's just gonna be us hanging out there, having fun. Yurio, JJ, Victor and Yuri said they'd come. It's in Hawaii though. I'd pay for your ticket of course since I have milleage added on plane tickets. I'd probably get your ticket for free." Sangwoo insisted, babbling as the look on Bum's face was getting more and more skeptical.

"You're inviting me to Hawaii, and you're paying for my ticket." Bum said in a flat voice not really sure if he was awake or this was all just a weird dream. The blond had pestered him enough these months so that he would have crazy dreams about him, but no, a loud clap above their heads making him realize that no, this was not a dream, and Sangwoo looking at him, waiting for an answer, really did happen.

Bum cleared his throat and said "Sure, why not?" in a voice that sounded weird even to his own ears. "You better not pull any shit on me, or you will be very sorry if you do." Bum warned pointing a finger at the blond.

"Really? Great! That's great, it's only for two days cause after everyone wants to spend time with their families." Sangwoo exclaimed, feeling himself near bursting with joy at the other boys reply.

"It's thanksgiving after Halloween." Sangwoo added, seeing Bum with a confused wrinkle above his eyes.

"Oh... yeah, still not used to your traditions yet." Bum replied, remembering hearing people talk about thanksgiving before.

"Well, lovely." Sangwoo grinned, squeezing Bum's arm lightly. "Let's pack and get ready for home." the blond replied as he started gathering his things while the rain kept on falling outside regardless of the miserable campers.

Bum was left dumbstruck at the proposal, but he too began to pack his things, trying not to over think things. It was just two days. Maybe he would get to know the guy better, or maybe he'd finally get him off his back, when he would realize that Bum was not as interesting as he thought he was. It was a win win either way for Bum. Plus, Hawaii, he'd never been anywhere before, it was a great opportunity for him.

He was dreading telling Seungbae, he was the over protective type after all.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the day passed in a haze for Bum. They packed and waited another three hours in their tents, the last thing to be packed, until the truck came to take them back to civilization.

All the boys were wet, tired and cranky, JJ, Sangwoo and Victor being the only ones to keep a noisy conversation going until they got back.

Bum hit the shower as soon as his things were sorted, tent laid out to dry along with the other's tents and sleeping bags in an empty warehouse used for target practice.

After showering Bum headed to bed, wishing the other boys a good rest. He got several half mumbled replies, including a long asessing gaze from Sangwoo. 

"Night Bum." He added with a wave and a smile.

"Night." Bum forced out still not sure what to make of the pushy blond.

He called Seungbae to let him know that he wanted to go with Sangwoo on a two days vacation, and got not only a permission but money for the ticket and to spend, as Alex butt in the conversation and all but ordered Bum to go.

The following day passed quickly, they started analising the evidence they collected, labelled, filled in the preliminary work sheets, and lastly placed the "victims" which were several chickens back in the evidence freezer for further analisis.

After the brief vacation they would hold an exam, in which they would find out if their field work had been meticulous enough.

As soon as they left the lab Sangwoo pulled Bum aside to let him know they would be leaving the following morning at 6.  
"Alright, I can't wait. I've never been to Hawaii before." Bum added.

Sangwoo grinned at him, " You'll love it, I wish we could have stayed more, but maybe some other time..." the blond said, watching Bum's eyebrows raise at the suggestion.

"Yeah... well, I'll see you tomorrow morning then, yeah?" Bum asked feeling nervous all of a sudden at the blonds suggestion.

Sangwoo noticed Bum ready to chicken out so he decided to not push things. He clapped the brunet on the back and told him to get plenty of rest.

"I'll come pick you up tomorrow." He told the brunet, and got a forced smile and a wave in return.

They got to Hawaii at eight in the morning. The flight had been a bit bumpy and Bum latched onto Sangwoo a few times, looking a bit green in the face when they got off the airplane.

Sangwoo saw how green he was and suggested they walk to the beach house as it was only a half an hour away.

The other boys pilled up in the spacious SUV, bags in tow, and were asigned to get the food from the local shops.

They reached the house by the time Bum began to feel better and had stopped looking like a zombie.

"You feel better now?" Sangwoo checked as he took in the healthier tone of his skin.

Bum nodded, as he sat down on the warm sand. "Yeah, it's really great here." Bum said feeling embarrassed at getting sick in front of all the other cool guys.

"How much longer to your house?" Bum turned to look at the blond, who was looking at him but running his hands through the crystal clean sand. 

"Oh, it's the one behind us." He said, pointing to the large house behind them. "This is my mom's house." He added.

Bum raised his eyebrows sensing Sangwoo would have wanted to add more.

"Mmm." Bum replied. "Alright I'm feeling better now, what is there to do around here for fun?"

"Weell..." Sangwoo started but was interrupted by a loud car honk as the rest of the guys pulled up in front of the house making enough noise to startle some parrots that were resting in the nearby palm trees.

Bum laughed and got up, turning to walk towards the newcomers, Sangwoo following behind, loving the relaxed version of the brunet very much.

The boys spent the day exploring the island, armed with food and drinks, it was indeed the best time Bum had ever had besides the time he spent with Seungbae and Alex.

They returned to the house for lunch and returned to the beach by evening to roast marshmallows and go skinny dipping.

Sangwoo was very pleased that Bum had accepted the invitation to come, even though the brunet was not quite as outgoing and loud as the other boys, he clearly had lots of fun. It was like looking at a beautiful delicate blooming flower. Even though said delicate flower had just snorted Coca Cola out his nose watching Yurio throw a hot marshmallow at Victor and Yurii who were busy dancing and kissing, much to the booing disgust of Yurio. The last marshmallow thrown hit its desired target, burning a hole into the back of Victor's shorts, causing the platinum haired young man to jump and shriek as he got burned. A rough and tumble followed as Victor leaped at Yurio and started pulling his hair, the boys' boyfriends laughing like hyenas but struggling to pull their lovers appart before one of them really landed a serious punch.

"Having a good time?" Sangwoo asked as tears ran down the brunet's face, he was also clutching his stomach as he was laughing at the boys' antics.

"Yeah." Bum replied feeling happier than he had in a long time.

It didn't take long for the slightly inebriated russians to run out of fighting fuel and they returned to sulk in their respective partners' arms, Yurio sticking his tongue out at Victor from JJ's arms and Victor giving him the finger in return as Yurii ran his hands up and down his boyfriends' broad back.

They retired to the house soon after, the days' activities catching up with them and sleep calling to them.

As they made it into their rooms, Sangwoo asked Bum again if he didn't mind sharing a bedroom with him.

"Yeah, it's fine." Bum said waving his hand at the blond, looking for a clean t-shirt through his bag. "I can handle you." Bum added but froze as he realized how it must have sounded.

Sangwoo guffawed at his reaction, and jumped in the large bed, "I'm sure you can." as he patted the mattress.

Bum huffed and got in bed as far from the blond as was possible.

"Night Sangwoo." He grumbled to Sangwoo.

"Night Bum." The blond laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Sangwoo was woken up in the middle of the night rather abruptly, and while feeling disoriented he jumped up in bed only to be kicked again by the brunet sleeping fitfully beside him. The first kick came from a tight fist and got his arm while the second one came from his foot. The brunet was reaching out again with his foot as Sangwoo caught the wayward foot and held on gamely as the boy started struggling more and more until he woke up.

''What the fuck?'' the boy let out as he realized the blond was sitting upright still holding on to his ankle. The grip on his foot loosened and released as soon as Sangwoo was sure the other boy was awake.

"You were kicking me in your sleep." Sangwoo replied as he turned to lay back down on the mattress.

"Oh sorry, I do that sometimes... when I have bad dreams..." Bum trailed off, stretching on his back trying to rid himself of the anxiety he still felt as his dream slowly came back to him. Ha had been dreaming of his uncle again. No wonder he had kicked out in his sleep, Bum thought to himself.  
Sangwoo was looking at him, head turned towards the brunet, sensing that there was a lot more wrong behind Bum's silence than just a bad dream.

Sangwoo cleared his throat and offered "Uhm... do you want me to hold you, just until you fall asleep? It might help, if you want me to..." he trailed off as he saw the panic growing on the other boy's face.

Bum felt conflicted at the offer but he realized that the offer didn't seem that bad considering he had gotten to trust the blond more lately. He didn't quite seem like the asshole he appeared as when he first got to know him. He found he rather wanted to try out Sangwoo's hard chest as a pillow.

"Well... could I rest my head on your chest? I'll move back to my pillow when I feel like falling asleep. Seungbae does that sometimes with me when I can''t sleep."  
Sangwoo raised an eyebrow at that but nodded his assent, saying nothing more, opening his arms in invitation and getting a slight weight settling on his chest, the smell of coconut shampoo filling his nose, and a mumbled thank you for his effort.  
It didn't take long for the brunet to fall asleep after that, but Sangwoo didn't want to risk the other boy waking again so he let him sleep like that, head buried in his shirt, soft snoring lulling him to sleep.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

They woke with a start in the morning as someone was shrieking and cursing outside their room, JJ by the sound of it, and Victor was goading the Canadian boy on, laughing like a hyena while running away from the brunet's wrath. Victor didn't much like JJ and he never missed an opportunity to tease him, JJ, who always tried valiantly to move past the pranks Victor pulled on him for his boyfriend's sake, who was a good friend of the idiot. Yurio however was not acting like a proper boyfriend at the moment as he was sitting at the kitchen table laughing heartily at JJ's raccoon eyes. Victor had told JJ earlier that he saw pigs swimming out in the ocean and handed JJ a pair of binoculars and JJ being the gullible boy he was just took them and pressed them to his brow.  
He soon realized something was amiss as he felt something wet against his forehead, and felt himself start to boil with anger as one look at Victor confirmed his suspicions. The idiot had had him again!

He narroed his eyes at the russian fool and took off running after him again, catching him against the sink as the platinum haired boy, who goes white haired at 24? he wonderd briefly as he picked up the half full orange juice pitcher and dumped it on Victor's head after slamming and securing him against the fridge door.  
Yurio hooted for JJ, clapping his hands still notmoving to help his lover but enjoying himself terribly.

"Aaaand that's how my man JJ will catch the culprits at his future job as a police officer extraordinaire!" Yurio laughed watching his boyfriend with fondness.

"God what are you guys doing so early in the morning? You'll wake the whole island with your racket!" Yuuri said as he walked in the kitchen eyeing the scene before him, having a seat at the table and reaching for a croissant, after he concluded that the boys were not going to do more damage to each other than they had. JJ let go of Victor and started washing his face vigurously, getting dunked under the sink as Victor passed him and shoved the brunet on his way to the bathroom.

"Hey now, settle down, we are visiting here, I'm not gonna be cleaning up your messes for the entire weekend you hear me?" Yuuri warned as he pointed a finger at the rowdy boys. They glared at one another but stopped and obeyed the Japanese man. He could be quite terrifying when he wanted to.

Sangwoo walked in the kitchen at the right time to witness Yuuri's threat and wisely kept his mouth shut, not wanting to goad the two brawlers anymore.

"Morning people, hope you slept well guys!" he bid them as he sank on a chair grinning mischeviously. He got very amused greetings from the boys at the table and muttered ones from the slightly worse for wear ones.  
They finished eating by the time Sangwoo noticed that Bum still had not come down, and found him still asleep as he took a plate of food and a glass of cocoa to the brunet.  
He looked so peaceful snoring with his head buried between two pillows, the blanket wrapped tightly over his torso, leaving the rest of him exposed. Sangwoo stood there with the tray of food in his hands, just observing the delicious boy. Skinny, yet lightly muscled, visible scars noticeable on his body, lovely pert bum that made Sangwoo's dick twitch in his shorts, and cute feet with the cutest toes... He snapped himself out of his thoughts when he realized he was thinking very dirty thoughts of the brunet and his chubby was starting to strain against his underwear. He all but slammed the tray down, startling both himself and Bum, but thankfully his boner died down a little.

"Wha...?" Bum startled awake, his head rising from between the pillows, frown on his face until he noticed Sangwoo.

"Hey, morning, I brought breakfast, we're leaving for the hike in a bit, remember?" Sangwoo said as he sat down on the bed to not have such a panoramic view of the delicious boy lounging on the bed.

"Oh yeah..." Bum said as he slowly stretched and sat up in bed, the blanket pooling on his lap, torturing Sangwoo with his half nudity thing.

He couldn't stand next to him anymore as he felt like kissing him or blurting out something that would scare the brunet so he told Bum to eat and be ready in half an hour as he all but ran to the door.  
Bum nodded still half asleep, holding the mug of cocoa like the world's most treasured object, snug against his naked chest, tiny nipples hardening from the cold of the room. Snagwoo smiled and waved like a fool as he left the room, feeling his cheeks burn. Who would have thought that wooing a boy would be this hard? This was no child's play, Sangwoo thought as he went down to the kitchen to clear his mind. He couldn't wait for today's hike


	12. Chapter 12

Sangwoo had been weird all day. Weird enough for Bum to notice, so that meant something. They had gone on the hike, had a wonderful time, Bum was surprised the other guy had been so easy to get along with, of course of all of them only Yurio seemed standoffish, but that was just his personality, he was like that with his best friend Victor and his lover, so Bum didn't take it personally. Sangwoo on the other hand had been a tough nut to crack that day. He had avoided looking at him too long, didn't pester him like he usually did, and he looked away from him like he had been caught doing something forbidden. 

Come to think of it, Sangwoo had been looking at his legs a lot that day, Bum didn't think anything of it until he noticed Sangwoo's pants get tight around his crotch. It hit him like lightning as he realized the blond's predicament. He dropped his bottle in surprise and got his shorts all wet in the process. He quickly stood up and tried to flick the water droplets off his shorts but to no avail. He had a wet crotch and he would stay like that for the rest of the day. The other boys laughed at him while offering stray t-shirts and rags to dry off, but no one had a spare pair of shorts in their backpacks. Bum stayed like that for a couple of hours but enjoyed himself terribly as he looked at a stone faced Sangwoo for the rest of the afternoon. It was like the blond was afraid of popping a boner just by looking at the brunet. Bum wasn't far from the truth in thinking that, Sangwoo thought, as he tried and failed to ogle the slim now wet brunet.

That night after getting back to the house and after a very festive and rowdy dinner with the boys, Bum decided he would show himself he had a pair and was going to give Sangwoo a chance this time around. You only have one life right? It was time he took a chance at his happiness.  
Little did he know that Sangwoo thought the same thing as he got out of the shower and steeled himself at the thought of Bum sitting wrapped in a white fluffy robe on the bed, sitting cross legged and flicking through the TV channels. Yup. Tonight he would kiss that boy if it was the last thing he did with him.

"Today was great, thanks for inviting me here", Bum said as he slipped his arms out of the robe, wrapping it around his waist, noticing Sangwoo's eyes flickering at his naked torso, as he moved to flop on the bed, trying to appear unimpressed.

"Yeah, I'm really glad you accepted." Sangwoo said as he visibly relaxed.

''Uhm... I don't know if I got this right or not..." Bum said as he slid his butt closer to Sangwoo, watching the hunger in the blond's gaze, "but uh... I got the impression that you were into me.... Am I right?" the brunet asked, looking into Sangwoo's dilated pupils, the blond's eyes flickering to his lips, wetting his own, as he reached for Bum, kissing him in reply. Bum felt his face heating up and his dick start to react to the heated moment. They broke apart too soon, Sangwoo's hand drawing lazy circles on Bum's jaw, looking at him for permission before going in for another kiss, this one longer. Bum covered Sangwoo's hand with his own, marveling at the size, and gulping as he let himself be consumed by the blond's heated kiss.  
The blond got bolder and after he shifted his weight, grabbed the slight brunet around the waist as the kiss went on and on. Bum started exploring Sangwoo's body as well, his hands mapping out a delicious body, strong arms, hard back, soft heated skin everywhere. The smell was very arousing as well, Sangwoo smelled of soap, arousal and a strong heady masculine smell that made Bum want to submit, want to lie on his back and let the blond have his way with him. He wasn't thinking clearly, that much was true, he had never been in this position before, with anyone he ever wanted to anyway, his uncle didn't count, so he also wanted those memories replaced with something more pleasant. Someone more pleasant. Sangwoo would do for now. 

Bum reached his destination after blindly running his hands over the blond's body, and gently grabbed the mammoth that was barely hidden beneath Sangwoo's shorts. He gulped again thinking how it would feel in his hands, pushing into his mouth, down his throat, up his ass...

Sangwoo gasped and broke the kiss, stopping to check Bum's face, heat pulled low in his belly, his cock hard and leaking but he needed to be sure he didn't scare the other boy. When he was sure Bum was just as turned on as him, he gently nudged the other boy on his back and went on exploring the other boy's body, inch by inch, reverently running his hands up and down, kissing him everywhere he reached.

Bum moaned and let himself enjoy the attention, he rubbed his hands everywhere he could reach, and soon his hands found the blond's dick, hard and demanding. He started rubbing the soft yet hard dick, reveling in the blond's weight on his body, hearing his shallow breathing getting erratic, losing his composure when Sangwoo began stroking him in earnest.

They kept going until they were both spent, Sangwoo moving his hips jerkily against the brunet, sitting in the cradle of his slim thighs, grabbing one hip hard enough to leave a mark and groaning, face buried in the brunet's neck, Bum following soon after Sangwoo recovered enough to pick up the pace again, the brunet enjoying the heavy weight of the blond immensely, and the friction the large hand produced on the Bum's dick enough to make him spew his seed between the blond's belly and his own.

As they recovered from the very satisfying orgasms, the two looked at each other as if seeing the other for the first time, Bum breaking their staring contest as he crawled in the blond's arms, Sangwoo holding him against his sweaty chest, and feeling like a rock had been lifted off his chest. They had finally done it, and Sangwoo couldn't be happier. They would see what the next day would bring, but for now, he was glad that everything they did had gone well, and left both of them satisfied and relaxed. They would deal with the rest tomorrow. He gasped as he felt teeth sink into his bicep as the brunet mumbled at him "Turn the lights off would you?" Sangwoo snorted at that, and went to the bathroom as well, cleaning himself as best he could in a ten second shower and wetting a towel for Bum after, bringing it back to the sleepy brunet.   
They settled in the same position as the night before, soft kisses shared between them until sleep claimed them.


End file.
